Bols
Bols was the oldest member of the Jaegers. Before joining them, he was a member of the Incineration Squad. Statistics *'Name': Bols *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Male *'Age': 32 *'Classification': Human, Assassin, Jaegers Member, Teigu User *'Height': 198 cm (6'6") *'Weight': 109 kg (204 lbs) *'Blood Type': AB *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blond *'Relatives': Kije (Wife), Logue (Daughter) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Weapons Specialist, Immense Strength, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Endurance, Cooking Specialist *'Standard Equipment': Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Magma Drive *'Voice Actor': Eiji Takemoto Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City Block level. Large Building level Environmental Destruction via Rubicante and Small Town level with Teigu Self-Destruction *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 100 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Meters *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Bols was always seen wearing his mask as an incineration squad member and had a gasoline tank mounted on his back for his flamethrower. He wore long gloves, which served not only to help him when using the flamethrower, but also for protecting Bols from attacks. He also had 3 scars on his upper chest. When his mask was taken off, while his face wasn't shown, his hair turned out to be short, spiky and blond. His eyes were shown to be blue. Personality Despite his grizzly appearance, Bols was a very kind and caring person. He was also quite shy and timid, as he made a long pause before first introducing himself to Wave or when he kept his mask on despite his wife claiming that his face wouldn't cause trouble for others. However, Bols was wracked with guilt over the jobs he'd had incinerating villages and believed that one day karma will catch up to him; nevertheless, he still did his job for the sake of his wife and daughter. Due to him having incinerated many villages and people dwelling in them, he was very reluctant to kill mass groups of people who he believed to be innocent. This led him to believe that many people despised him and swore vengeance on him. His love for his family was shown to be very strong; when he was about to die, he bitterly regretted his inability to return to them. Bols was a skilled cook and often made meals for the team, and was happy to eat together with everyone after Esdeath convinced him that no one would mind his unmasked appearance. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante: An Offensive-type Teigu that created a flamethrower when activated. The flames were so intense that they could not be extinguished even by submerging oneself in water, burning until the target was killed. It gains its power from the large cylinder which acts like jet engine turbine by aerial suction and heating the air. The cylinder on it could cause a huge explosion, and could be used as a final resort as it could be set to explode by pressing a button. However, it destroys the Teigu. *'Magma Drive': The trump card of Rubicante, which fired individual blasts of fire at the target, giving the Teigu longer range capabilities than usual. Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:The Empire Category:Jaegers Members Category:Assassin Category:Teigu User Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Antagonist